What's that Feeling Called, Again?
by shariariel
Summary: Sophia and Sarah are best friends. Sophia and Jack are best friends. Sophia's falling for Jack, and everyone knows it but him. Meanwhile, Sarah and Sophia's brother Lucas are falling for each other, and both of them don't realize it!
1. Chapter 1

Sophia's P.O.V. 

Race you in!" Sarah, my best friend exclaimed.

We both set off running into our school, Winswillow Jr. High. I won, of course.

I walked to my locker and started dialing in my combo when I felt a set of warm hands covering my eyes, "Guess who?" said a familiar voice.

I jumped up and flipper the mystery person over. I punched him in the stomach. When I started to focus clearly, I saw it was Jack, my best guy friend. He was doubled over in pain. I felt a twinge of guilt in my stomach. "Sorry," I said quickly.

I helped him up. I had been friends with Jack for what seemed like ages, even though I had only moved to Winswillow four years ago. I began to develop a crush on Jack in sixth grade. It grew and grew. I'm now in eighth grade and I pretty much head over heels for him.

Luckily for me, just about every girl in my school is too.

"It's fine," he replied, but he clutched his stomach and I could tell it still hurt. I tried to help him more, but he reassured me that he was fine. He smiled through his pain, picked up his books, and walked away.

At the end of the day, I really didn't feel like going home, so I decided to stay after school. I knew Sarah was going to be there, as always.

I was walking down to the library when I saw jack sucking faces with this blonde little Barbie from the cheerleading team. MY cheerleading team.

It's not exactly a secret that I like Jack, so why would she do this to me? Why would he?

My heart crumbled. I ran to my locker, pretended to get a book, and I ran to the library. I had to tell Sarah what happened.

When I walked in, all I saw was Sarah trying to resist the urge to rip my step-brother Lucas's guts out. She noticed me and waved hello. Lucas was looking at her, his countenance hurt and angry. Sarah didn't even seem to notice.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah's P.O.V. 

"Brrrinnnngggg." I shot up out of my seat rushing to my locker before the end of the day stampede would come charging through the hall. I made my way to the library after, to study for a history test I had the next day. I walked into the library and I saw someone I wouldn't imagine in a million years seeing there, Lucas Hamilton. Even though he's Sophia's brother, I still thought he was a girl using, teacher bribing, stuck up football jock who thinks he was all that. He didn't even notice me at first, so I decided to speak up so I said, "where are all of your little football dogs?"

He looked up and replied that they were at the mall. "Where is my sister?" He asked. "Aren't your guys supposed to obsessing over boys or something?"

That pissed me off and so I only had to respond, "I'll have you know that we don't obsess over boys. That's such a stereotype. I'm not surprised you would think that."

"Well I'm not surprised you think all football players are jerks. Another stereotype," he replied with a smirk.

I clenched my fists and said, "I have evidence…YOU!"

That kind of threw him back and when he was about to reply, Sophia came in and pulled me away from him, sensing I was about to tear out his lungs. I walked away to "get a book" even though I really needed to cool off. Arghhh, why does he have to be so perfect, but such a jerk? I paced down the hall for like five minutes then returned to the library.


	3. Chapter 3

Sophia's P.O.V. 

From the look on Lucas's face, I knew he liked her. When Sarah went to get a book for her project, I scooted over to him. "So," I said. "Do you like Sarah?"

His eyes widened and he blushed. "Ew. She's such a geek. I would never go out with her."

"Sure," I replied sarcastically.

I saw Sarah coming back so I scooted over, carefully watching Lucas. He watched Sarah walk back to her seat. She glared at him. His face looked slightly hurt, again and his hand was on the back of his neck. He tried to focus on his work, but he kept glancing up at me and Sarah. I grinned and turned to Sarah. "I'll be right back, I need to use the bathroom."

She continued writing whatever she was writing. "Okay," she replied.

She looked up and her eyes witchingly followed me out of the room, checking no obstacle, (Jack) would get in my way.

Obviously I wasn't really going to the bathroom. I looked through a window into the library. Lucas looked up and started talking to Sarah. She got angry, answered his, and tried to walk away. He blocked her and tripped her and the same time she tripped him. They both fell. Lucas fell on top of her, holding himself up in a push position. Sarah tried to get up, but she couldn't. Lucas was too big. She leaned forward, up to him, just a little, but then I opened the door and watched them both jump and up and knock their heads on something, blushing like crazy. "Am I interrupting something?" I asked.

Sarah shook her head sourly. When we all sat down again, I asked Sarah, "do you like Lucas?"

Her face twisted like I had asked her something grotesque and putrid. "No! Never! Absolutely not! Ew! He's a stuck up jock!"

But she blushed, and that answered it for me.


End file.
